


Faith in Divine PRovidence

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Classism, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Loss, Love, M/M, Magic, Pain, Sexism, Subterfuge, Time Travel, elitism, world crossing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Things don't always go as one would want them to. And for Kagome, this proves true again as she is sent to another world and time. Only, she is now more than she ever wanted to be. And has become a part of a group that is more than they seem.Ainz Ooal Gown sees a fallen star and is surprised upon inspecting the crater to find a girl he knows. A girl from an anime that he loved to watch as a young child in High School. Now, knowing what he has, taking over the world he now lives in is going to be so much more interesting. More so with the way she antagonizes some of his most loyal servants.





	1. Twinkle, Twinkle, WTF?!

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it’s characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Overlord or it’s characters, that right belongs to Kugane Maruyama]
> 
> {A/N: I know that I should not be starting another damned story. But, hey, you talk to my hubby for introducing me to Overlord. And a dear friend who knows of my love of Inuyasha. Thus this story is born. Deal with it!}

Definition of the words: 

Faith:  _ noun - complete trust or confidence in someone or something. _

Divine:  _ adjective -   _ of, from, or like God or a god.

Providence: _ noun -  _ the protective care of God or of nature as a spiritual power.

* * *

 

 

Eyes closed, smile curling pink lips as one Kagome Higurashi stood at the edge of the well. It had been three years. She had completed what she wanted and was ready to deliver on her promise. Though she hadn’t told everyone that the Jewel had returned to her. Nope. That the wish was a bit redundant. It had taken a bit of getting used to that you couldn’t make a completely selfless wish without thinking of the consequences. And to wish it away selflessly, well that would wish her away. So, in agreeance with the original creator, Midoriko who was her true ancestor. That she would be its guardian for a while. A very long while, like say eternity?

Opening her eyes, Kagome put her hand on the edge of the wall and vaulted over the edge. The familiar blue light of the magic rising up to meet her. As she did the normal free fall, she felt the jewel pulse inside her. Before she could register anything else, her consciousness faded to nothing. Body going lax. Her last thought was why did the Kami hate her so?

* * *

 

 

He stood outside the halls of Nazarick with all of his guardians watching the night sky above. A meteor shower had started. They’d just taken down the Baruth Empire. Neutralized their threat and made them apart of his independent nation in the making. Though as he stared at the sky, watching the stars shoot across the sky, a feeling of nostalgia washed over him. Along with another as the sky grew brighter.    
  
Turning to the East as a foreign power skittered across his magical senses. He felt each of his loyal guardians tense as well. This was foreign, yet it was not. Eyes riveted to the sky as a meteor flew directly over the head to the west in a ball of flames. Flames that were an unnatural color. From what he could recall of his brief touch on the subject in Science class in High School. Then the ground was shaking as it landed just outside the walls of his home.    
  
“My Lord?” Albedo asked.    
  
Turning he saw her yellow eyes wide as she looked at him. Her face pulled into a frown. With a quick glance at the others, he could tell they were not happy about that power they felt. His senses were on high alert, telling him there was danger near. But his mind was calm, not panicking. Slowly he shook his head and looked in the direction the meteor landed. He was curious. Because something was telling him he had to go and look. Take whatever was left in the crater it had made.    
  
“We shall investigate, from there, I will decide what to do,” he said, turning. “Albedo, Demiurge, Sebus, come with me.” 

Muttering ‘Fly’ to activate the spell he took to the skies and flew the few miles to the crash site. Landing, he heard the soft rustle of wings and clothes. Moving slowly to the edge as the dust and steam cleared, he felt shock of coursed through his very being. For what he was seeing had to be impossible. There in a lilac bubble, floating a few feet from the ground was a girl in strange, yet very familiar clothes, looking like she was in a deep, peaceful sleep.    
  
“A girl? A human?” 

At the two rhetorical questions, he raised his hand he stepped forward and slide down the sides to where the girl was. His senses started to go haywire, then quieted when he stood at the edge of the floating bubble. Which flared briefly before bursting. Allowing the pale skinned, dark haired girl to slowly float to rest on the ground. Again he was hit with nostalgia, but it was not the same as when he saw the stars shooting across the sky. No, this had him thinking of something he thought should be impossible, but then again his own circumstances proved it wrong. 

_ “I know her, she is… But the question is how and at what point?” _

Turning he looked up at those he had to follow. Quickly assessing who would be best based on who he had brought.    
  
“Sebus, come down and use that floating floor to lift her. She is coming back to Nazarik with us,” he said.   
  
He saw the shock and displeasure cross the face of Albedo, while Demiurge was a blank mask. He knew that there would be questions, but before he would answer them he needed to know. Muttering ‘fly’ again, he zipped out of the crater just as Sebus reached the bottom. Glad that he didn’t question his actions or choices. And out of all of them, he’d be the best to handle the girl. Or rather one Kagome Higurashi. He knew Sebus would treat her with care thanks his relationship with Taure.    
  
“My Lord, why would you bring back a human girl, who gives off… such an aura of purity?” Albedo asked as she caught up to him in flight.    
  
“My reasons are my own. But if my theory is correct, I know who this girl is. And that she could make a very powerful ally in the coming months,” he stated. “Besides what better way to confuse your enemies than to have one of their own with great power back up the opposition?” 

There was silence for but a few as the sound of another set of wings caught up to them.    
  
“My lord, that is brilliant. Using their own against them,” Demiurge said.

* * *

 

 

The flight back was short as they landed in the courtyard, he knew that Sebus was coming but at a slower pace due to the spell that carried the girl. He was not going to take any chances of harming his own loyal subjects. Upon landing, he made his way towards the entrance of Nazarick. The other guardians following behind, silent. Though he could tell they were curious.    
  
“Call for Taure. When Sebus gets here, he is to take his burden to a room,” he said as he marched up the stairs and into the hall.    
  
He didn’t feel like using the ring to teleport. His mind was trying to rationalize what it had seen. How it was possible to give or take what he knew. Power was power. And power always called to power. So, with her here, depending on at what point in time in her own world and storyline she was pulled. That she was going to be something that drew attention.    
  
As he walked down the halls, he heard the soft, timid footfalls. Pausing to wait as they caught up to him, stopping a few feet behind him.    
  
“You called for me, Lord Ainz?” A very quiet voice asked.    
  
Turning his head slightly, he saw nothing but ahead of long dark blond hair. Taure was bent at the waist waiting on him. He could see that the months of training were paying off just by looking at her.    
  
“Yes, I did Taure. When Sebus gets here, you are to follow him to the room he is to place my new acquisition in. I need you to examine her carefully. You will strip and bathe her. What you are looking for are any defining birthmarks, scars or tattoos. She is unconscious and will not resist you. Do you understand, Taure?” he said, making his voice a bit harsh.    
  
“Yes, Lord Ainz, it will be as you requested,” she replied.   
  
“You are dismissed. Meet Sebus at the entrance to Nazarik,” he said, focusing forward and walking away.

* * *

 

 

He was sitting in the throne room, feeling rather bored. It had been over two hours since Sebus returned. He had watched as Taure met him and Albedo informed him that he was to take the girl to a room. But he had the decency to not spy on them as Taure did as he had asked. This was serving as a test for her to see if she was ready or not to take over the head maid position in the manner in E-Rantel. The girl was still very shy and timid.    
  
Sighing as he shifted, earning a look from Albedo. He knew she was not happy. More like jealous of another female coming into the Tomb. But he really had no interest in this girl like that. No, he wanted to know if she was who he thought she was. All the other guardians, as well as the Pleiades, were gathered and waited. A loud booming knock came from the doors drawing him from his thoughts as he sat up straight. Giving a look to Albedo.    
  
“Enter!” She called out.    
  
When the doors opened, it revealed Taure. Who waited until he lifted his hand and curled his fingers for her to come closer. Glad that she was so obedient. The moment she stopped and bowed again, waiting on him.    
  
“Tell me what you found Taure,” he demanded.    
  
The way she slightly tensed up had him mentally sighing. He was still getting used to his role as a supreme being and overlord. It was a slow process with how long they’d been in this new world. Still no sign of his friends and guildmates.    
  
“My Lord. She is blemish free except for two scars. One is very distinctive and the other I had to shift her person to see as it is very faint and blends well with her skin,” Taure said.    
  
“Where are these scars and what do they look like,” he demanded again. 

Again he watched as she tensed, before bowing a bit lower to him. 

“The first is on her right hip. It looks like something large had taken a bit out of her. And if it did, she should be dead, My Lord. The second is in the valley… between her breast. It is only an inch in diameter and a perfect circular shape. The tissue is as pale as her skin. If I had not noticed the way the light glinted off the smooth and shiny tissue, I would have missed it. Again this is right next to her heart, it should have killed her,” Taure said. “My lord… forgive me, but she briefly woke while I was redressing her after bathing her. She looked at me with eyes the color of the night sky with pale lilac specks in them. Then told me I was much loved before passing out. I quickly finished and stepped away just to have a lilac shield pop up around her. Spreading a good two feet from the edge of the bed.

He remained silent. There was no doubt in his mind who the girl was now. But still, in his world, she had been nothing but an anime character. And he concluded that she had lost jewel and a good chance with the power rolling off her that it was completed. But instead of vanishing it had returned to her body. Which deviated from the story line. Her clothes stated she had been in Tokyo. So that meant that she was returning to the past after her three years in her ‘present’ time. This was of great magnitude. But if the jewel had returned to her person, he knew that she was no longer a normal human. No, she now transcended being human in general, if he was correct in his thinking.    
  
Standing up he drew everyone’s attention to him. Black robes fluttering around him as he stepped down from the dias, Albedo at his side.    
  
“You have done good Taure. Confirming what I had figured to be true. What would you like as a reward,” he asked.    
  
The way the girls head shot up to look at him. A light blush across her nose and cheeks as her eyes darted to the side to look at Sebus, then back at him. Knowing what she was wanting he tilted his head up in silent acknowledgement. Causing the poor girl to bow so deeply her hair spilled over her shoulder to pool on the floor at her feet.    
  
“I will give you an hour alone to visit or do whatever you please with Sebus before returning to your training,” he said. 

Glancing at Sebus he saw how a faint blush graced his cheeks though he stayed stoic and unmoving. It was amusing to see the former NPC show emotions, wants, and needs. He knew that Hamsky had gained a Martial Skill, while the Dread Knight still struggled. It was indeed a good thing. With the Lizards over watching that, and Mare overwatching them.    
  
“That girl will be a valuable asset. She is like us and comes from another world. Though hers is not Yggdrasil like us. No, she comes from a place where there is no magic, demons, undead. Were humans are all that populate the world and reproduce, deplete the land and war with each other,” he stated. “But she is more than she appears. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. And she is not a normal human. That power or purity you felt, she was what was known as a Miko in her world. The last of her kind in her time. Her story is here's to tell. But this will be the only warning I give and punishment will be severe if broken. Do not angry her, she can kill us all without trying. Tolerate her as best as you can.” 

As the last syllable rang on the air, he let his gaze meet each of those there. Saw the mixed reactions. The slight rebellion that was quickly smothered at his look. He knew this was a gamble. But they’d learn. Kagome, if she hadn’t been changed further, was a sweet tempered (most of the time) girl, who didn’t see anyone as an enemy. Her ability to just accept and adapt was extraordinary. They would learn, she was also stubborn, tenacious, a trouble magnet, nosey, and beyond the normal bounds of a mothering persona. 


	2. Sleeping Beauty Awakes & Mayhem follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's awake. Plots are set into motion. What is what? Can there be real trust and acceptance? What do the Kami's really have in store in this twisted game they play? Power calls to Power!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its character, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; nor do I own Overlord or its characters, that right belongs to Kugane Mayurama.

Ainz was sitting on his throne when a loud knock came on the door of the throne room. Giving a small nod to the maid on duty, Foire if he remembered her name, as he had Albedo out doing a task, Ainz watched as the doors were opened. Revealing an ecstatic Aura who dashed towards him, her face lit up. 

 

"What has you so happy, Aura?" he asked as she reached the stairs to the dais his throne sat upon. 

 

Watching as she paused, caught herself and knelt briefly in respect before standing back up. 

 

"Lord Ainz, she is awake!" Aura said, her voice a bit high pitched with her excitement. "Mare is sitting with her talking. She is friendly!" 

 

It had been almost a week since Kagome arrived in a rather spectacular fashion. Every day he made time to see her for thirty minutes to an hour. He knew that Mare and Aura were fascinated with her. They were drawn to the soft, gentle purity of her aura even though they were Dark Elves. He figured it was due to them still being children. As well as the others whom he knew went and looked in on her if they were in Nazarick. 

 

"That is good to hear, let us return to your brother,  Aura," He said in the gentle voice he reserved for the twins. 

 

At the quick bob of Aura's head, he stood and walked down the steps, not stopping. He knew that Aura would fall into step with him as she was programmed to do. He wondered how Kagome would react to seeing him. He had prepared several spells that he silently activated as they walked down the halls to the room Sebus had chosen, which was somewhat near the Throne room on the ninth floor. 

 

As they neared, Ainz heard the childish laughter from Mare. A sound that was not often heard. He knew that like Aura, Mare missed their creator, Bukubukuchagama. And he believed with the new life they had been given when they came to this world, that the twins deserved the right to be children from time to time.  

 

Ainz paused at the doorway as Aura ran into the room and jumped onto the bed next to her brother who was sitting by what looked to be it's occupants feet under the blankets. He waited until blue eyes were lifted and turned in his direction as Aura announced his presence. The way those dark blue eyes went wide, mouth dropping open in shock, Ainz let out a hearty laugh. She looked utterly ridiculous like that. 

 

Once he was done laughing at a now embarrassed and fuming Kagome, he spoke, "May I enter your room, Lady?"

 

The way her eyes narrowed as she looked at him (more thru than anything) before she gave a small nod of her head. He could tell that Kagome was tense, ready to attack and protect the twins in a second. So Ainz chose to stop at the far end of the bed. Lifting his hands to show he meant no harm as he waited. 

 

"Miss Kagome, this is our Lord I was telling you about. He is amazing, kind, fair, and powerful!" Mare said in a soft, shy voice. 

 

Ainz was glad that he couldn't blush; otherwise, he would be doing so. And the look that Kagome gave him said she knew he would be doing so. It was interesting as he figured out that she had not been staring at him but his aura. She was reading him that way instead of trusting what she saw with her eyes. Her sixth sense on being able to tell good from bad on an instinctual level was still intact it seemed. 

 

"Alright you two, you have duties to attend do you not?" He spoke up, gaining the twins' attention and seeing a small bit of resignation before they nodded their heads and vanished from sight. 

 

He was glad that he had given those two rings to teleport through the tomb. Now he was alone and could talk one on one with his guest. Who was staring rather intently at him? So, deciding to be a good host, he lifted his hand again and waved it along with a tilt of his head to let her know she could speak first. Earning him an arched eyebrow. 

 

"Care to explain to me what is going on here? And just who you are? And where in the name of the Kami's I am?" she asked. 

 

Smiling, though it didn't show on his face, Ainz gave a nod of his head and set to answering her questions as best he could. Including the fact that he did know who she was, where she came from. And in his world, she was some Mangaka's creation. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was amusing to see how everyone was reacting to Kagome now that she was mobile. After their lengthy conversation. Figuring out the differences between their two worlds and timelines, Ainz had given her his proposition. Told her the truth, since lying to her when she was reading his aura, was the best solution. He saw that she took it all in stride and seemed to assimilate everything with ease.

 

Right now, though, he was trying not to laugh as she went toe to toe with Demiurge. They did not seem to get along very well with each other. Which he figured would happen, since Demiurge was an Arch-Devil. A rather powerful one built with intelligence being his main factor upon other traits. And he was enjoying watching Kagome be brash. She was sweet and fascinated with Albedo who had been shocked by her interest in her and her wings. Shalltear had been amused and openly mocked Albedo about the attention that Kagome gave her. At least until Kagome' attention focused on her. 

 

Oh, to see the Vampiress get all flustered as Kagome walked over to her and cooed over how adorable she looked for a Vampire. Then asked if she was a 'descendant' of Bat demons. She caused Shalltear to about losing her mind with anger. Of course, that had led to the scene before him. Demiurge had commented on Kagome being rude and ignorant. Sighing, he stood from his throne and motioned for Cocytus to come forward the lizardmen in tow. 

 

"Now you two, let us not start a war in my throne room," Ainz said in a booming voice. 

 

Glad when both quieted before apologizing. Though Ainz was somewhat amused to see the side glance, they gave each other that clearly said each blamed the other person. 

 

"I would like Kagome to go with Cocytus and Mare to the sixth floor and to observe the martial skills. And then to talk to Crusch Lulu as they both have healing abilities. I would like to see if they can teach each other," He said, his voice saying this to be obeyed. "And, Cocytus she is under your care, make sure she comes back in one piece. She is an ally of importance." 

 

With that said and done Ainz teleported out of the throne room. He pulled out his little scrying mirror to watch what was taking place in his absence. Not surprised to see Kagome walk up to Cocytus as if he was just another person and place a small hand on one of his large blue ones and smile warmly. Before watching as her attention turned to the two lizardmen and gave the same warm smile. Making the two do a double take. 

 

Then again, he hadn't told any of them that Kagome wasn't technically a human anymore. More of a budding, mini-goddess. This piece of information was something that Kagome had readily agreed to keep quiet about because a wish-granting goddess of healing and purity was not something to sneeze at. 

 

Off to the side, he saw Shalltear, Albedo, Sebus watching the interactions of Kagome and the others. A look of contemplation on each of their faces. Mare and Aura were over by Kagome and the group around her. Their eyes bright as they chattered away, answering whatever Kagome was asking now as they all turned to walk to the sixth floor. 

 

Directing the spell on the mirror to look over to Demiurge, he saw his loyal Guardian watching Kagome with a frown on his face. There was going to be trouble brewing soon. But he had given them all a warning not to harm her. That punishment would be imminent and what she was capable of. He'd be sad because the punishment would be their death at Kagome's hands. And angry as well for various reasons. 

 

Figuring that not much more would be happening, he canceled the spell on the scrying mirror and put it back into its storage space. 

* * *

 

 

"Are you two sure about this?" 

 

"Yes, your Holiness, we are sure as to what has fallen." 

 

"Then this could be very beneficial. We have to retrieve it from that area." 

 

"Yes, your holiness." 

 

"Summon to me the Six Cardinals. Retrieving our future ally, we need something that can get near Nazarick and not is considered a threat." 

 

"Yes, your holiness." 

 

The room sank into silence as the elderly man standing behind an ornate alter watched the two Mikos rush out of the room to do as they were bid. It would take a while to summon all six of the Cardinals to do the ritual to summon someone who could get into Nazarick without to many problems and retrieve the holy power that fell from the sky a week ago. It was dangerous to leave such a tool in the hands of monsters. They'd corrupt it and use it for evil. That power, as great as it felt, was meant for the Slane Theocracy, a gift from the Gods. 

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
